Kaptein Sabeltann - uten tittel
by Landkrabba
Summary: Bør ikke leses av barn og personer som blir lett pinlig berørt. Da var det sagt ihvertfall. Så vil jeg bare beklage, kanskje aller mest til Terje Formoe, for å tvinge karakterene hans inn i høyst kleine fanfictions. Det var med god hensikt altså, helt sant. Langemann/OC
1. Chapter 1

**OBS! Denne er skrevet av haikjeft/skamlaus/Hanne I. Jeg synes den fortjener mer oppmerksomhet!**

**Kaptein Sabeltann - Uten tittel  
**_av: Hanne I._

****"Kom tilbake!" Dundret det i nattemørket, som nærmest slukte kroppen hennes i det hun halset ut av et vertshus og ned ei trang gate.

Myntene som ikke klarte henge med, klirret ertende bak henne, som en glitrende brødsmule-sti. Det fikk så være, hun hadde fått med seg mer enn nok, nesten for mye å bære for å kunne flykte samtidig, heldigvis hadde hun et greit forsprang.

Uten å vite hvor hun skulle, hadde hun tatt en omvei rundt et lite kvartal og var nå på vei mot kaia ved vertshuset. Det var tyngre å løpe i sanden, men det var ingen lys, så mørket svøpte henne betydeligere nå.

Røde Ruben hadde henne i synet, men ble med ett litt usikker da hun rundet siste hjørnet og deretter løp lydløst over sanddynen.  
"Kom tilbake din tyv! Du slipper ikke unna!" ropte han høyt nok til å vekke samtlige i området. Han stoppet opp da han innså at han ikke var sikker på hvilken vei hun løp, og myriaden av fotspor i sanden sa han ingenting.

Bak Ruben kom tante Bassa luntende etterhvert, "La henne bare gå, hun dukker vel opp igjen skal du se." Det hadde hun forsåvidt repetert nedover hele nabolaget, men Ruben var litt for jaktlysten til å ta det inn over seg. "Men Bassa, hun har jo stjålet masse penger! Dine penger!" maste han, fortsatt pesende og sint. Bassa klappet han på armen og rettet på vesten hans, "Hun kommer vel ikke så langt med de, skal du se" Bassa var tydelig lei seg, men å famle rundt i mørket hadde ingen hensikt mente hun.

"Kom nå, før du skremmer henne bort fra Kjuttaviga" Bassa la armen rundt livet på Ruben og ledet hjem den beseirede eks-sjømannen.

Samtidig, i nattens mulm hadde en liten robåt sneket seg innover mot Kjuttavika. I robåten satt Skalken. Han hadde en snedig plan om å snappe med seg det han kunne finne av råvarer i Kjuttavikas havn. Alternativet var å servere mer uspiselig rottesuppe og gå planken.

Mens han kom seg på land, hadde jenta med tyvegodset gjemt seg bak noen kasser. Herifra så hun en mann som mest sannsynlig hadde drukket over evne, og sov av seg rusen på kaia. Lydløst snek hun seg innpå han, og snappet lua hans, en sort ull-lue. Hun dro den over hodet og stappet det utemmede håret sitt så godt som mulig inn under.

En mannsstemme satte støkk i henne, og i panikk pilte hun under ett ullteppe i en robåt. Det var Skalken som mumlet for seg selv idet han bar med seg en sekk over til robåten. Hun var med ett uten mulighet til å komme seg ut av båten usett. En kjapp titt fra pleddet, han var helt klart en pirat av noe slag, og om han fant henne nå ville han nok ta pengene selv og kastet henne overbord.

Tiden gikk og etter mye støy, klatret Skalken ut av båten. Hun tillot seg å sniktitte, og kunne se at robåten var i verd med å bli halt opp av vannet. En mannsstemme skrek og ropte om at noen skulle hale i og dra, men ettehvert stilnet det. Robåten vugget forsiktig i det de tok av lasset. Det var enda mørkt og ingen enset klumpen med ullpledd som lå igjen. Hun lot det gå en stund, og da det var helt stille, klatret hun forsiktig ut av båten, pengene fortsatt tullet inn i genseren sin. Nå gjaldt det å holde seg skjult til de kom i land ett sted. Hun listet seg på tå ned en luke på dekk. Uten en eneste lyskilde, klarte hun med stillhet å finne et, inntil videre, trygt hjørne bak noen kasser.

Gjennom kanonlukene kom det etterhvert et snev av morgensol. Det var nok til at hun fikk sett seg litt omkring. På veggen nærmest henne hang det noen klær. Jenta snappet til seg en falmet sort genser og trakk den over hodet. Det verste var ikke å bli oppdaget på et skip som ubuden gjest. Det verste var å bli oppdaget på et skip som ubuden kvinnelig gjest. Denne genseren var såpass posete på henne at noe form for kvinnelige former måtte isåfall være kjent på forhånd. Hun grep en enslig sokk som hadde havnet i hjørnet bak henne, og oppi den samlet hun myntene hun hadde rappet. Sokken fikk komme tilbake til sin trygge gjemmeplass, nå tung med penger.

Natten gled mer og mer over til dag, og inne i Bassas vertshus satt Sunniva og kikket på Ruben som tråkket hvileløst fram og tilbake. Bassa sto i døråpningen og tok imot lensmannen. Han hadde blitt sendt bud etter samme natt, og hadde heldigvis tid og anledning til å komme hit.

Før Ruben fikk åpnet munnen, spurte lensmannen rolig hva som hadde foregått. Ruben trakk pusten og stoppet opp. "Jeg våknet i natt av lyder i bakgården" startet han, "jeg fant bakdøra til vertshuset åpen, og da jeg gikk inn for å se, sto det ei jente og forsynte seg i pengekassa." Lensmannen lyttet tålmodig. "Hun snudde seg idet jeg kom inn, grep det hun klarte av penger, og sprang mot den døren" forklarte Ruben og pekte på ytterdøren hvor lensmannen hadde kommet inn. "Jeg vet ikke hvor hun hadde tenkt seg, for hun løp opp mot bakgården og ned noen gater, så hun havnet rett nede ved kaia her igjen, men jeg klarte ikke holde følge." Ruben satte seg ned med et snøft.

Lensmannen lyttet velvillig, "Kan du beskrive utseende hennes?" spurte han og vippet på notisblokken sin. Ruben og Bassa så på hverandre en stund, "Hun var lys i håret, litt vill og herjet i blikket, hun hadde et rødt tørkle rundt halsen, kortbukser." Ruben stoppet opp. Han kom ikke på noe mere, og ikke noe han kunne si for sikkert uansett, da han bare hadde fått skimtet henne i de få gatelyktene nedover veien. Lensmannen smattet litt, "Nja, hun kommer nok ikke ut fra Kjuttaviga ihvertfall. Det høres ut som ei vi har etterlyst, ei som har vært på røvertokt flere steder i det siste." forklarte lensmannen. Bassa gispet, "har hun stjålet fra flere her i Kjuttaviga?" Hun kikket bekymret bort på Sunniva. "Nei, ikke her i Kjuttavika, men utenfor. Men det stopper nok her skal dere se." Lensmannen lysnet litt til sinns, som om tanken på en utfordring vekket noe i han.

"Om, nei - når - jeg får kloa i henne!" snerret Ruben hest. Bassa tok han varsomt i armen, "Ruben da" sa hun bekymringsfullt og kastet et blikk på Sunniva.

"Hun er sikkert ikke langt unna, og hun vil nok prøve seg igjen. Om hun dukker opp og dere får tak i henne, så kan dere bruke den tomme kasjotten til dere får sendt bud på meg." Lensmannen kikket raskt opp fra blokka si og over til Ruben. Ruben hadde tross alt ansvaret for et sett med nøkler til et bygg ment for arrester og lignende. Men normalt i Kjuttavika var det ikke behov for noe slikt, så det ble stående tomt. Ruben nikket kjapt. Med dette dro lensmannen, og forsikret Bassa og Ruben om at denne tyven skulle de nok få fatt i. Lite visste de at hun allerede hadde forlatt Kjuttavika.

Skipet hadde god fart, og dagslyset lyste fra luken som førte opp mot dekk.

At ingen hadde sett henne enda, måtte være et mirakel, men det varte ikke lenge etter Skalken kom ned til byssa for å lage mat, før det gikk skeis.

Hun hørte han romstere med en potetsekk, og den klumsete piraten klarte å tømme sekken utover golvet. Naturens lover var imot den stakkars ubudne gjesten, og potetene trillet så nonchalant nedover mot henne. Hun tok seg for munnen for å unngå å klynke i skrekk, men det var ikke til nytte. Der stod den lange, tynne kokken foran henne med et heslig rotteglis. "Næmmen, ka har vi hær da?" sa han med en brautende dialekt og en slags skadefryd skinte tvers igjennom han. Hun svarte ikke, men valgte heller å stirre på han som et fjols trengt opp i et hjørne.

Det ble det fart på den hengslete kokken, "Captain! Captain!" skrek han og med en lynkjapp bevegelse grep han armen hennes og drog henne med seg. Hun strittet imot, men han var for vill og brutal. Han slang henne etter seg som ei filledukke idet han sprang opp stigen til dekk, "captain!" bjeffet han flere ganger, og løp mot kabinen. Langemann, før han hadde fått på seg sin vante brune jakke, stilte seg foran trappa, og Skalken måtte rett som det var stoppe.

"Kapteinen er opptatt" sa Langemann litt småirritert. Mest fordi han egentlig ikke likte Skalken og hans mangel på kokkekunster og hygiene. Skalken dro frem jenta han hadde slengt rundt på, "men sjå hær!" peste han, "Sjå ka eg fainn i byssa! En blindpassasjer!" Langemann rynket brynene, men fikk samme lysende skadefryden. Han smilte skjevt, "hva har vi her da. Ei forvokst skipsrotte kanskje?" Hun svarte ikke, men kikket bak på Skalken, "Slipp meg" freste hun og drog til seg armen fra en glisende byssekokk. Så ble hun stående som en dott mellom Skalken og Langemann.

Langemann kikket på Skalken og grep tak i nakken på genseren hennes. "Hvordan har du kommet deg på skipet her?" utbrøt han. Langemann snudde seg et kort sekund i det han hørte noe fra kabinen, men før han fikk reagert hadde han plutselig en kjeft bitende over armen på han. Han bannet og gol, og prøvde å dra henne av, men hun grep armen hans med hendene og hang nærmest fast med hele kroppen. Skalken skulle til å rive henne av, men med et eselspark sendte hun han snublende bakover.

Ut av kabinen kom plutselig selveste kaptein Sabeltann. Han kikket forundret på hva som foregikk nedenfor trappen hans. I basketaket knep jenta øynene sammen en stund, men åpnet de da det plutselig ble stille, og armen sluttet å fekte rundt.

Rett foran nesen hennes pekte nemlig et sverd. Sverdet tilhørte Sabeltann. Han kikket ned på henne, hun slapp taket med armer og munn, og deiset bakover på dekk. "Hva i huleste er det som foregår, og hva gjør denne guttevalpen her på skipet?" Spurte Sabeltann med sin rungende stemme, mer oppgitt enn sint. Langemann rettet på klærne sine og fikk på seg jakken sin.

"Eg fainn han neddi byssa" hikstet Skalken med et uhyggelig flir over det lange ansiktet hans som lente seg over jenta. Hun kikket på han, kastet blikket i retning Langemann og deretter over på Sabeltann. Kapteinen bøyde seg, grep fatt i tørkleet hennes, og drog henne opp på føttene. Han stirret et par sekunder, og hevet et øyebryn. "Tror du dette er et alminnelig cruiseskip? At du kunne lure deg til en gratis reise, hva - på selveste Kaptein Sabeltanns skute?" spurte han hånlig. "Nei..jeg" pep hun, Sabeltann avbrøt henne, "Flaks for deg at jeg leter etter mannskap" kaklet han, og dyttet henne bakover i armene på Skalken, "Du har med å skrelle poteter i byssa!" kommanderte han, og deretter rettet han et hardt blikk mot Skalken, som om å fortelle at han hadde med å se til at den nyeste ansatte adlød.

Til tross for å bli kastet rundt som ei fillerye, hadde det foreløpig vært rimelig harmløst. De trodde hun var en gutt, og så lenge hun holdt seg anonym og skrelte poteter, kunne hun kanskje få gå i land et sted uten videre dramatikk - og med pengene sine.

"Alle mann på rekke!" Brølte kaptein Sabeltann og veivet rundt dramatisk med kappe og armer. Byssekokk Skalken, Langemann, to tykke brødre som kledde seg likt, og en rimelig sløv type stilte seg opp ved siden av hverandre. Bak de kom jentegutten ned fra skipet, i et halvt joggende tempo, uten å helt vite hvorfor hun absolutt måtte skynde seg. "Få opp farta, ditt elendige krapyl!" tordnet Sabeltann, og resten av piratene fulgte henne med stive øyne. "Jajaja" sukket hun og børstet av seg noe potetskrell som hang fast i genseren. "Ditt dovendyr, du har med å følge ordre snarest! Husk at du er her lånt tid!" Freste Sabeltann og presset en lang pekefinger i ansiktet hennes. Hun lukket munnen og stirret skrekkslagent på han."Om du ikke er rask nok på labben så får du gå planken og svømme med haiene!" truet han og valset bort til resten av piratene. Han myste med øynene og kikket på Skalken først. Håpløs byssekokk, deretter på Benjamin, noe mer sløvt med puls måtte man lete lenge etter. Pelle og Pysa hadde heller ikke noe spesielt med autoritet, dog kunne deres utilregnelighet være ganske skremmende på nyere ansatte. Blikket endte på Langemann, den eneste han stolte fullt og helt på her. "Langemann! Du har ansvaret for å lære dette kreket å lystre!" Sa Sabeltann bestemt og kastet et kvast blikk mot jenta på enden av rekka.  
"Aye aye, captain!" kom det kjapt fra hans beste mann.

Motløst tok hun imot det stygge blikket, men hadde et stille ønske om å starte et skikkelig munnhuggeri. Ikke fordi hun trodde hun kom til å vinne, men rett og slett fordi hun hadde problemer med autoriteter, og var dumdristig og kamplysten av natur.

Rasjonell tankegang vant henne over, hun trakk pusten og bestemte seg for å prøve å være anonym. Det måtte være nøkkelen til suksess her.

"Hør her, amøber, da er det rett over til elva først, og deretter starter vi skattejakten vår!" Instruerte Sabeltann og veivet gjengen igang. De marsjerte fritt bortover med bøtter i hver hand og jenta i hælene, "Hva? Hvor skal vi, hva skal vi gjøre ved elva?" spurte hun mens hun prøvde å holde tritt med minst en av piratene. Pelle snudde seg mens han fortsatte i samme tempo, "Erru helt sløv eller? Vi skal hente ferskvann!" svarte han. Hun nikket forvirret og prøvde å henge etter.

Vannbøttene ble fylt opp snarest mulig, men piratene var fortsatt ved elven. "Nå, dere stinkende krypdyr, ta dere et bad!" Beordret Sabeltann mens han selv sto rakt ved elvebredden og krysset armene. "Ikke tro at du kommer deg unna!" sa han og sparket etter denne såkalte jentegutten. "Jeg tror jeg står over jeg." sa hun rolig. "Du tror hvaforrno?" snerret han, etterfulgt av en sleip latter. "Ha deg neddi det vannet før jeg kjølhaler deg!" sa han og dyttet henne forover. Hun holdt på å snuble, mest fordi hun ble oppmerksom på piratene som allerede var halvnakne ved vannet.

Hun bråsnudde seg mot Sabeltann, "Kanskje jeg kan gjøre det senere, jeg.." Med et hissig fres grep kapteinen tak i tørkleet hennes, "Pelle! Pysa! Kom hitover!" Ropte han. Smørbukkene, avkledd ned til piratbuksene sine kom løpende. "Få vår tomskallede æresgjest her uti i vannet, med eller uten klær!" sa han strengt og dyttet henne i armene på Pelle. De lo hånsk og i et basketak klarte de å rive av henne den store genseren mens de løp ut i elven. Hun skapte seg såpass at de ikke fikk av henne mer klær før de måtte gi slipp på henne.

Med ryggen først, forsvant hun ned i vannet noen sekunder. Det plasket og boblet mens hun kavet, selv om vannhøyden var knapt til midjen.

Som en fugl føniks, dog våt og miserabel, reiste hun seg sakte opp. Luen hadde takket for seg nede i elvegrusen, og den lyse manken hennes hadde fått fritt spillerom. Piratene var stille som i graven da de kikket på henne. Den posete genseren hadde de revet av, og igjen sto hun med sin egen, nå gjennomtrukne skjorte som hadde klistret seg tett inntil det som åpenbart var en kvinnekropp. Hun ble stående som ei saltstøtte, halvt klar til kamp, halvt forfjamset og beskjeden.

Sabeltann var den første som brøt stillheten, "hva i huleste er dette her?!" brølte han.  
Pelle pekte på henne og måpte fortsatt, "det..det er ei jente!" sa han redselsfullt og med en unødvendig høyrøstet stemme. Før noen egentlig klarte å summe seg, kastet de seg over henne som et gjeng hyener, med tilhørende ulyder. Hensikten med angrepet var ikke helt krystallklart for noen, selv om det føltes normalt å ta kontroll ved å bruke makt. Jenta kastet og bykset på seg men det var for mange som holdt henne, og denne gangen utenfor kjevenes rekkevidde.

"Hold opp med det der! For et gjeng bavianer, kom dere vekk!" Skrek Sabeltann og stormet frem for å rive de vekk fra henne. Piratene spredte seg et stykke unna. "Det er ulykke å ha ei jente ombord!" Kvekket Benjamin. Sabeltann sendte han et blikk som fikk han til å knipe leppene sammen. "Jasså, så blindpassasjeren vår er ikke en gutt likevel, men ei lita jente!" Lo han kaldt og pekte sverdet mot henne. Hun rynket brynene og så seg rundt, "jeg ække no småjente" sa hun kjapt og defensivt. Sabeltann fnøs, "Nei." sa han og drog på det, "det skal være sikkert." Han fikk ikke trukket pusten før de andre piratene lo rundt de. "Lukk brødsaksa, apekatter!" Kommanderte han.

"Hva gjør du egentlig på mitt skip?" Sabeltann hvilte hendene på hoftene og myste mistenksomt på henne. "Driver du med noe dobbeltspill og lureri, kan du bare spytte ut, hvis ikke kaster jeg deg til haiene!" la han til og ventet på en forklaring. "Nei jeg.." det ble vanskelig å stå skolerett, gjennomvåt og kald foran en høy, farlig og utålmodig pirat. "Jeg trengte bare et skjulested." prøvde hun å forklare så kortfattet som mulig. "Et skjulested?! Og hva trengte ei landkrabbejente som deg skjulested for da?" Flirte han hovmodig.

Hun kikket bittert på piratene rundt henne, "Jaja, bare le dere, ha-ha! Bare så dere vet det så er jeg en ettersøkt kriminell!" Utbrøt hun surt. De lo enda mer, foruten om Sabeltann, som overhodet ikke stolte på dette kvinnemennesket. "Nå? Sier du det, du?" hvisket han med et smil, og nikket til Langemann. En halvt avkledd Langemann vasset over til henne og grep armene hennes. "Jeg stoler ikke et fnugg på vemmelige jenter!" sa Sabeltann og stakk ansiktet helt opp mot hennes. "Vemmelig?" glefset hun fornærmet og prøvde å vri seg løs.

"Pøh, vi har ikke tid til dette her! Langemann, kast henne i kasjotten!" Han lente seg opp igjen og pekte mot skipet sitt. "Benjamin, få fram skattekartet litt kvikt her nå!" bjeffet kapteinen. Kartstuderingen hans ble bare tidvis avbrutt av utskjellingen fra jenta som ble dratt bortover stranda og ned bak lås og slå på Den Sorte Dame.

Pelle og Pysa hadde gravd en stund etter å ha fulgt instruksene på skattekartet. De hadde funnet en trekasse og med ivrige pølsefingre åpnet de den. Inne i den lå det ikke mer enn et snevert antall gullmynter og noen små edelstener. Sabeltann dyttet de unna, "Er dette alt?" bjeffet han, men det lå noe nederst i bunnen også. Han fisket det opp og rullet det ut. Det var et nytt skattekart.

Benjamin lente seg inn mot Sabeltann, "et nytt skattekart?" spurte han forvirret, noe som ikke hjalp på humøret til kapteinen. "Om du ønsker gull og penger - her er det siste kart du trenger" leste Sabeltann stille. Et ergerlig fnøs kom ut av kapteinen etter å ha studert landlinjen på kartet, "dette er jo Nåløyet - og Kjuttavika, vi må dit for å hente den ordentlige skatten!" hveste han og nærmest trampet rundt seg selv i sinne.

"Tror du den jenta visste om dette?" hvinte Pelle og fikk en paranoid skygge drapert over ansiktet. "Selvfølgelig! Det er nok neppe tilfeldig at den rotta snek seg ombord! Hun har kanskje allerede funnet den andre skatten, og ville ødelegge for oss!" sa Sabeltann bestemt. "Kom igjen! Vi må sette seil mot Kjuttavika!" Der man skulle tro det kom giddeløse stønn, var det heller ei faderlig fart på mannfolka for en gang skyld


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaptein Sabeltann - Uten tittel (Del 2) **

Det gikk ikke lange stunden før skipet hadde kommet seg vekk fra kystlinja og var på vei mot Kjuttavika. Sabeltann snuste inn havlukta og fulgte med på sjørøverne sine. Langemann var like i nærheten, som vanlig. "Langemann! Hent opp den jenta fra kasjotten, jeg skal sørge for at hun forteller alt hun vet." han fikk knapt trukket pusten før Pelle og Pysa kikket bort på Sabeltann, "Kan ikke vi få utspørre henne, kom igjen 'a sjef! Vi kan være ganske slue!" de nikket overbevisende til seg selv, og nærmest peste og siklet rundt Sabeltann, som sultne hunder. "Æsj, gi dere, tomskaller. Dere har jo overhodet ikke greie på noe som helst, og ihvertfall ikke det motsatte kjønn!" Sabeltann fnøs. "Åjoda! Mamma ha lært oss masse om kvinner! Og vi kan være reine damemagneter om vi må.. ihvertfall jeg da" maste Pelle. Pysa dultet i han og de var på nippet til å krangle. "Ikke legg skylda på morra deres igjen! Om dere ikke slutter å mase, så må dere skrubbe dekk med tannbørstene deres!" Sabeltann dyttet de unna, og nikket til Langemann, som fulgte ordre og med kjappe skritt banet vei ned mot kasjotten.

"Kaptein Sabeltann vil snakke med deg" sa Langemann høyt og tydelig idet han snurret nøkkelknippe rundt fingrene. Jenta stirret på han fra et hjørne i det som skulle forestille ei lita fengsels-celle. "Hva er det han vil da?" mumlet hun. Langemann ofret henne knapt et blikk. "Kaptein Sabeltann vil snakke med deg om Kjuttavika" sa han henslengt, og vinket henne bortover, "Kom igjen da" la han til. "Kjuttavika" sa hun stille. Var det en utlovt en dusør for henne? Skulle han levere henne inn? Det hørtes litt pussig ut, ikke helt noe en pirat var interessert i, og dusøren kunne da vel ikke være så alt for stor. Men hva i all verden kunne det ellers være? Skulle hun prøve å komme seg unna? Sloss seg løs og ro vekk i en robåt? Var det overhodet mulig? Kanskje hvis hun fikk overtaket, eller rett og slett et gissel, Sabeltann som gissel kanskje. Det var lite sannsynlig, men hvis han skulle få en dusør for henne var alternativet fengsel. Samtidig som hun tenkte, hadde hun ubevisst tatt de få stegene bort til Langemann.

På dekk møtte hun en bris var nådeløs mot den kalde kroppen hennes. De få sekundene det tok å nå lugaren til Sabeltann brukte hun til å vurdere om hun faktisk skulle prøve å kjempe seg ut av dette.

Spenningen strammet hver eneste muskel i kroppen hennes idet hun ble ført inn døra til lugaren. Sabeltann satt godt plantet i stolen sin med et nesten hovmodig smil. "Nå! Kanskje denne tenkepausen har gjort deg villig til å fortelle litt mer om deg selv?" spurte Sabeltann. Hun svarte ikke. Hun stirret istedet rett på han, og hvert åndedrag hun tok økte i kraft til hun i et svaksynt raseri bykset framover. Kanskje ved et mirakel kunne hun presse et våpen mot strupen hans og forlange å bli rodd til en trygg havn. "Jeg skal ikke tilbake til Kjuttavika!" var det eneste hun fikk fram mellom sinnet og fråden hennes.

Hun kom ikke lengre enn halve distansen mellom henne og kapteinens skrivebord, før Langemann grep armene hennes og innhentet henne, og hun nærmest smalt bakover i brystet hans. Sabeltann satt fortsatt helt i ro, men lo hånlig av hennes patetiske forsøk. "Ha-ha, se nå på deg selv. Spytt nå ut før jeg mister tålmodigheten min og du blir haimat." han var fortsatt helt tilbakelent, men hadde et småirritert uttrykk over de kullsorte øyenbrynene.

Hun kavet og kjempet imot men det nyttet ikke. Langemann rikket ikke en millimeter. Sabeltann trakk sverdet sin fram i et døsig tempo, og pekte på henne. Fra armlengden hans og utover rakk det nesten henne rett i brystet. Jenta ble stående i ro, mens hun prøvde å gire ned et par hakk merket hun det flotte interiøret i kabinen hans. Hun lot blikket hoppe fra møbel til møbel, det ene flottere enn det andre, før det til slutt landet på Sabeltann igjen. Var han så ensporet som hun hadde troddd? Var han ikke bare en ussel sjørøver som sprang i land hvor som helst og stjal alt han kom over? Eller hadde han en viss integritet? En smak for de finere ting i livet, flotte møbler, kostbart interiør? Kunne hun snakke seg ut av dette, eller gjøre noe, tilby noe, for å komme ut av denne situasjonen uten å havne på havbunnen eller tilbake på Kjuttavika.

Det stakk plutselig i brystkassen hennes og hun rykket til. "Idag!" knurret Sabeltann og dro sverdet vekk fra henne. Hun hadde vært milevis unna i tankene men ble innhentet ganske så kjapt.

Hun trakk pusten dypt og var såpass avslappet at Langemann hadde sluppet armene hennes nå. Hun rettet litt på det våte kråkereiret av en hårmanke.

"Jeg heter Frigg, og jeg gjemte meg i robåten til skipet ditt når den var innom Kjuttavika. Jeg hadde stjålet penger derifra men jeg ble ferska. Jeg oppholder meg sjeldent på et sted lenge, jeg drar dit veien tar meg." Sabeltann lyttet, og med en svakt brummende lyd pauset han henne. "Og hvorfor flyr ei lita reke som deg rundt omkring å stjeler?" spurte han med en bitende blikk rettet mot henne. Hun trakk på det, "det er det jeg lever av, det er det jeg er god til, og jeg klarer ikke slutte." hun virket plutselig mer oppstemt, "jeg klarer ikke gå ifra en utfordring, spesielt ikke penger og gull, og da må jeg bare plyndre!" hun sukket og presset armene inntil brystet i en drømmende iver og glede.

"Og hvor har du så dette tyvegodset du stjal i Kjuttavika?" spurte Sabeltann, uvitende om at det faktisk befant seg i skipet hans. Hun svelget. "Jeg...jeg mista det" løy hun. Sabeltann brummet kort av latter. "Litt av en tyv, hva?" han kikket på Langemann som tillot seg å le av henne også.

"Flir så mye dere vil, jeg vet jeg er god til å plyndre!" bjeffet hun, absolutt overbevist over sitt eget talent. "Kanskje det er litt sjørøver i meg?" la hun til med et kry glis.

Kaptein Sabeltann kikket lenge og mistenksomt på henne, som om han leste tankene hennes, studerte henne, overveide fordeler og ulemper. Kanskje hadde hun noen brukbare egenskaper.

"Du skal få slippe å gå planken foreløpig. Men vi setter deg av så fort vi kommer i land, og prøver du på noe sprell da, eller lyver for meg, da er det verst for deg!" hveste han.

"I land hvor?" spurte hun forsiktig. Sabeltann kikket raskt ned på sitt dyrebare kart, "Kjuttavika, nord for Kjuttavika" sa han og kunne nesten kjenne lukta av gull allerede.

Akkurat dit Frigg ikke ville tilbake til.

Det fikk så være. Hun måtte prøve å finne på noe i mellomtiden. Eller være rask på foten idet hun kom i land. Uansett trengte hun flere spillekort på hånden. Hun kastet et aldri så lite blikk på skattekartet foran Sabeltann. Nord for Kjuttavika sa han. Hun sank ned på kne og krøp bort til han. "Jeg er så takknemlig for at du sparer livet mitt!" sa hun ydmykt og grep tak i knærne hans, "det må en stor og mektig mann til for å tilgi min oppførsel, kaptein" fortsatte hun så smørmykt som hun fikk til.

Sabeltann kikket ned på henne, "Jaja, kom deg nå vekk før jeg ombestemmer meg. Ikke sitt sånn og tigg!" murret han ukomfortabelt. Hun reiste seg sakte, slik fikk hun sett lengst mulig på kartet hans, og merke seg spesielle formasjoner i strandlinjen. Det svei i stoltheten hennes å krype for noen på den måten, men nå hadde hun ihvertfall litt mer enn ingenting å forhandle med. Kanskje hun ville få bruk for dette senere.

Langemann skjøv henne plutselig vekk fra Sabeltann og ut mot dekk.

"Nå var du heldig, det er sjeldent at kapteinen er så barmhjertig." fortalte Langemann i det de kom ned til kasjotten.

"Ja, jøss" svarte hun med en distansert tone, hun var i grunn ikke interessert i noe videre personlighetsanalyse av kapteinen. Langemann ble stående ved åpningen mens hun satte seg ned på en tykk planke som var festet til veggen på motsatt side av døra. "Jeg fryser." sa hun bedende og stirret på han i vente på svar. Langemann var stille en stund, men sukket oppgitt. Klærne hennes var fortsatt våte. Han kikket seg rundt og fant genseren hun tidligere hadde brukt. Han hadde egentlig ingen grunn til å være snill med henne, men han hadde, av natur, et snev av medmenneskelighet.

Langemann sto nå innenfor døren og rakk henne genseren. Frigg kikket på han og gled av benken. Hun snudde ryggen til og drog den våte skjorten av seg. Med en utstrakt arm slapp hun den på benken. Deretter kneppet hun opp det like våte korsettet sitt og slapp det ned sammen med skjorten.

Nå sto hun der, ryggen hadde en aldri så liten svai der den lyste naken mot Langemann. Hun kikket bak seg, for å dobbeltsjekke at Langemann fortsatt var der.  
Det var han. Han sto lydløs et par skritt bak henne. Frigg måtte ta seg i å ikke le, disse impulshandlingene hennes kunne likesågodt bli hennes bane en dag. Hun snudde seg rundt, og klarte ikke tørke vekk smilet sitt. Det ble noen stille sekunder, og smilet hennes ble om til en usikker forundring. "Vil du ikke røre meg?" spurte hun stille.

"Om jeg vil" kom det i et innpust fra Langemann. Han tok et steg nærmere og lot hendene strekke seg sakte opp og mot huden hennes. De kom som varme skjold mot henne, og landet rett over hoftene. Kroppen hennes rykket til, kilen som hun var, men hun ble stående. De rue hendene hans strøk seg oppover sidene hennes og  
stoppet ikke før han hadde svøpt de varme hendene over brystene hennes. Følelsen av de myke brystene, som passet så beleilig i hendene var noe han ikke hadde kjent maken til på lenge. Når han holdt slik kunne han kjenne åndedragene hennes, og rytmen drog han inn i en slags drømmende transe. Hun tok et dypt innpust og han kom ut av det. Langemann lot hendene gli litt til sides, men klarte ikke helt å gjøre seg ferdig. Tomlene hans ville ikke vike unna, istede sirklulerte de litt rundt, den grove huden hans mot hennes myke. Hun rykket igjen, og i et lite sekund kastet de et blikk på hverandre.

Langemann kom enda nærmere henne, den varme pusten hans rullet som et vindkast nedover den nakne kløften hennes mens hendene hans våget seg videre opp og nærmere nakken. Idet de kom nært halsen, rømte et aldri så lite pes ut av munnen hennes. Det pulserte i ørene hennes og nakkehårene reiste seg så andektig idet fingertuppene hans gled lett bakover nakken. Synet og berøringen av den halvnakne, litt beskjedne men utilregnelige jenta, hadde en lignende effekt på Langemann. Det var derimot ikke i ørene blodet pulserte, ei heller var det nakkehårene hans som reiste seg.

Avstanden mellom de ble enda mindre, og den lange kroppen hans tårnet over Frigg. Den ene hånden stoppet øverst i nakken hennes, og han lente seg nærmere, pusten hans kostet varmt over de nakne skuldrene. Det luktet så nytt og uvant av henne, en blanding av soltørket nakkesvette, jentehår, frykt og lyst. Nå var det ingen vei tilbake. Pusten hans glapp urytmisk et par ganger og han lente seg nærmere. I et kjapt byks grep han tak i lårene til Frigg og plasserte henne på en tønne som sto bak ryggen hennes. Frigg kvekket forvirret men fikk en fandenivoldsk skygge over ansiktet. Langemann pustet henne varmt i kragebeinjuvet, resultatet var en pulserende flom av varme som hamret seg hensynsløst helt ned i tærne hennes.

Den sterke lukten av mann tåkela synet hennes og Frigg klarte ikke holde seg passiv lengre - hendene hennes grep jakken hans som om livet sto på spill. Hun dro han så nært det var mulig - en invitasjon han ikke kunne ta feil av, da hun i tillegg stemplet det ved å kneppe opp øverste knapp i buksen sin. Langemann var ikke tungbedt, spesielt ikke når han allerede var klar for kamp. Med innøvd stil kneppet han ikke opp mer enn nødvendig på sin egen bukse. Et lett grep på buksekanten til Frigg, de delte et lengre blikk, for å sjekke om de begge var inneforsått med hva de hadde påbegynt. Begge flirte lavt og hest, som om de skulle til å dele tidenes hemmelighet. Med veggen bak seg til hjelp heiste hun seg opp akkurat nok til at han fikk dratt ned de resterende klærne hennes.

Langemann mumlet som om han repeterte gammel lærdom mens han med en ru hånd følte seg fram mellom de nå varme lårene. Det sitret i hele kroppen til Frigg og hun visste ikke annet enn å klore seg fast i jakken til Langemann. Svarte flekker skygget for synet hennes og i det Langemann trengte seg inn, glemte hun rent å puste. Med et hikst trakk hun pusten igjen og skjelvende fikk hun tatt igjen for åndedragene hun hadde glemt.

Om det ikke var pirat i henne fra før, var det ihvertfall det nå.

Støtene hans var langsomme og urytmiske, men det spilte ingen rolle - de satt der de skulle. Frigg boret fjeset inn i jakken hans, litt for å dempe ulydene sine, men også fordi hun ønsket av gammel vane å kunne nyte dette i fred og ro, tilogmed fra Langemann.

Det bygget seg opp en tung hamring som grenset til det smertefulle helt ned til knærne hennes, og med et halvkvalt pes lente hun hodet vekk og bak fra jakken hans. Hun gikk fra forpint, til nesten leende, noe Langemann instinktivt merket. Han økte hastigheten litt og fikk et slags mannevondt, primitivt ønske om å tørke av henne smilet. Det ga resultat, og Friggs hikstende småflir gled over til klynk som vippet mellom nytelse og smerte.

Frigg fikk plutselig for seg at hun hørte stemmer, men kroppen reagerte ikke på annet enn Langemanns og før hun rakk å nevne noe hadde han bestemt seg for å stilne henne med fire skitne piratfingre i gapet hennes. Hun kikket forskrekket på han, litt fordi ikke engang den mest altseende gud kunne vite hvor fingrene hans hadde vært.

Hun prøvde å rykke vekk men Langemann var som besatt. Hvorfor hun hadde blitt så ukonsentrert var ikke lengre klart for henne. Langemann hadde nådd en rytme og en hastighet som bare en erfaren herre kunne, og om fire piratfingre i munnen måtte til, så fikk det så være. Hun peste salig bak de og kjente hvordan kroppsvarmen hadde spredt seg til tærne.

"Ja, men han kom ikke opp igjen" Sa en sløv stemme lengre inn i mørket. Nå hørte hun det helt tydelig og hun bet nesten Langemann i frykt. Hun rykket såpass til at Langemann mistet rytmen sin.

"Nææææhh" sa den samme sløve stemmen i mørket, Langemann klarte ikke koble hva som fo

regikk, og ikke kunne eller ville han stanse heller.  
"Hva i huleste" knurret det fra skyggen, Kaptein Sabeltanns stemme var ikke til å ta feil av.

Kapteinen stirret med lysende øyne på Langemann som plutselig vek unna Frigg.  
"Langemann!" Tordnet Sabeltann med en blanding av sinne, forvirring og avsky, og med det sto Langemann halvveis bøyd i krampetrekninger han ikke hadde kontroll over. Han peste til slutt i en forløsende nytelse, som desverre ble vasket vekk av en altoppslukende skam.

Frigg hadde med sin gudgitte evne fått på seg klærne helt ubemerket. Hun ble nå stående i et mørkt hjørne i kasjotten, og se Langemann som nesten vegret å fikse seg selv og stå oppreist. Slik en hund som har trosset sin eier og vet det selv utmerket godt. Sabeltann sto fortsatt helt stille. Blikket hans hoppet tidvis bort på Frigg men han var mer opptatt av å stirre Langemann i senk.

"Benjamin," Sabeltann var helt rolig, "gjør klar planken" la han til og fikk et syndig glis over munnen. Både Langemann og Frigg reagerte med et kjapt stramt blikk på Sabeltann, som valset bestemt bortover mot kasjotten. Han presset seg forbi Langemann, som om han var et møbel, og rett bort til fangen deres. "Det er ikke plass her til små hyener som tror de kan forføre mannskapet mitt og komme unna med det! Det er ikke plass i kasjotten engang!" Sabeltann prøvde å holde seg rolig, men det ble med et fres mot slutten. Frigg tok et steg bak, lengre kom hun ikke. Hun nikket og virket klar til å få seg en omgang juling. Hun nærmest krøp sammen foran han. "Vær så snill, ikke planken!" pep hun.

Sabeltann lo hånlig og kikket på Benjamin, "ja, kom deg opp å se til at det er klart!" bjeffet kapteinen. Benjamin tok de lange beina fatt og løp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaptein Sabeltann - Uten tittel (Del 3)**

Pelle og Pysa kom snublende ned mot kasjotten, overivrig og småkranglende som vanlig. Frigg sto klemt inntil gitteret i døren og prøvde så optimistisk å dirke opp låsen med ei flis hun hadde funnet på golvet. Når de kom nært nok, rygget hun kjapt bakover. På henne virket de veldig ustabile og det skremte henne mer enn hun likte å innrømme.

"Kom da, kom da" kurret Pelle idet de låste opp og med raske steg kom mot henne. "Ikke rør meg!" hveste hun bedrøvelig. Tvillingene lo og grep hver sin arm mellom seg. Hun prøvde å stritte imot men det var for mange kilo på hver side.

"Vær så snill, vær så snill, jeg ber deg, kaptein Sabeltann, nåde, vis meg nåde!" ba hun idet de dro henne bortover mot planken. Sabeltann, Langemann, Skalken og Benjamin sto klar og ventet. Hun hikstet og ba, mens hun prøvde å hale ut tiden med å stritte imot.

"Det er alt for sent nå, tålmodigheten min er det slutt på." sa Sabeltann bestemt. Det var ikke annet å gjøre enn å bykse og prøve å komme seg løs, fant Frigg ut. Mellom Pelle og Pysa prøvde hun alt. Det var som å holde styr på et udyr, men med fire hender klarte de omsider å få henne bort mot planken. Sabeltann trakk fram sverdet sitt og pekte det rett mot kragebeinet hennes. Det passet så beleilig midt imellom og stakk akkurat nok i huden til at hun måtte bli stående.

"Nå, mine menn - skal vi la blindpassasjeren vår ende hennes cruise her.." begynte Sabeltann. "Vær så snill, jeg ber om nåde!" tryglet Frigg fortsatt. Sabeltann stirret hardt på henne, nå hadde hun i tillegg avbrutt han midt i talen hans. "Du kan være glad du ikke er bundet på hender og føtter!" hogg han. Man kunne si mye om Sabeltann, men hvis Langemann ba pent om noe, så fikk han ofte viljen sin. Dette var en av de gangene. Langemann hadde litt medmenneskelighet tross alt.

Kapteinen presset henne med sverdet, og hun ble nødt til å rygge bakover. Nå sto hun og vippet ytterst på kanten. Hun kikket febrilsk på Langemann. Skulle han ikke gjøre noe? Hva kunne hun forvente uansett? Langemann var helt stoisk, som om han sto overfor en ukjent. Sabeltann hadde et lumsk glis.

Frigg sto der, livredd på planken. Hvor skulle dette bære? Hadde hun virkelig møtt sin overmann? Hun som aldri ga opp, skulle hun ikke prøve en siste gang å kaste seg forover i slagsmål. Kanskje komme ut av det, spiddet og såret, men med livet i behold? Hva var alternativet? Å la de vinne? Å villig kaste seg i havet, ende opp på menyen til en hai? Bli slukt av bølgene og synke til bunns? Sverdet stakk henne engang til. Det var en skadefryd blant mennene, de ønsket å se henne hoppe. "Ingen siste ord?" spurte Sabeltann hånlig og ventet at hun skulle enten hoppe eller ramle.

Noe mørkt svøpte over henne og det var med et uhyggelig blikk hun feide over mannskapet. En bestemt mine med noe makabert og uredd over seg.  
"Nei" sa hun rolig og sto et par sekunder til, før hun tok et siste steg utenfor planken og lot seg falle ned i det mørke havet. Mannskapet stupte framover for å se, hun var allerede under vann. Det boblet og bruste, men hun kom ikke opp igjen. Sabeltann var usikker på hvorfor det føltes så utilfredsstillende, og bjeffet ordrer til mannskapet sitt om å komme seg på sine poster. Hun var ihvertfall ikke deres problem lengre.

******

Et stykke drivved kom flytende inn mot strandlinja til Kjuttavika. På det hang Frigg. Idet det nærmet seg enden på turen, og Frigg fikk bakke under føttene, begynte hun instinktivt å kravle seg av og vekk fra vannet.

Kroppen hennes skalv av utmattelse og glede, hun hikstet fram en desperat latter og saltvann mens hun med krampetak karret seg unna vannet på alle fire. Hun hadde overlevd!

Ikke visste hun hvordan eller hvorfor hun hadde kommet opp av havet i livet, men her var hun, tilsynelatende uskadet. Frigg hentet inn krefter hun ikke visste hun hadde, kravlet seg fremover i trygg avstand fra vannet og lot seg kollapse i den svale sanden. Akkurat nå ville hun ligge pal til hun orket mer.

**

En god stund senere kom Sunniva gående så lett til fots over sanden. Det var fullt dagslys og den krøllete skapningen ved navn Frigg lå fortsatt med ansiktet i sanden. Det var ikke til å unngå å se at dette var et menneske, Sunniva la på sprang bortover sanden.

Hun knelte ned ved siden av, og kjente lett på ryggen. Den var i likhet med den lyse høysåten av et hår, soltørket. Sakte men sikkert var det en svak bevegelse av innpust og utpust - så mennesket var levende ihvertfall. Sunniva rynket bekymret på nesen. Hva i all verden hadde foregått som gjorde at noen kom flytende inn mot Kjuttavika. Med et hardt grep rundt den ene armen klarte hun å snu personen over på rygg. Sanden hadde tørket denne siden, og hun børstet lett av litt sand i kinnene og på munnen på jenta.

Nysgjerrig og forundret studerte Sunniva den eldre jenta. Hun flyttet litt på håret for å se nærmere på ansiktet. Sakte kom hun til en konklusjon - det lyset håret, det røde skjerfet, alt stemte med Rubens beskrivelse. Dette måtte være hun som stjal fra tante Bassas vertshus. Hun tok seg i å ville rygge et steg bak, men noe holdt henne igjen. Det var noe stakkarslig over noen som hadde drevet innover med bølgene, kanskje kjempet for ikke å drukne, for så å ende opp blant tang og drivved, ute av stand til å beskytte seg selv.

"Ruben!" ropte Sunniva. Ruben kom akkurat ut av Bassas vertshus like ved og måtte snu seg en hel omgang rundt før han fant ut hvor lyden kom fra.  
Stemmen til Sunniva vekket Frigg, og det første hun møtte var to fletter som dinglet foran nesen på henne. Sunniva kikket ned og smilte sympatisk. Hun kunne ikke forholde seg til at dette skulle være en farlig røver av noe slag. Frigg klarte ikke gjøre helt rede for hvor hun var, ei heller hvem denne jentungen var. Forvirret kikket hun seg rundt og mumlet noe som smakte gammelt saltvann. Sunniva reiste seg idet hun fikk øyekontakt med Ruben, "kom hit fort!" la hun til.

Ruben kom luntende og stoppet på andre siden av Frigg. Ved første øyekast holdt han på å kaste seg ned på bakken for å hjelpe vedkommende, men da han kjente igjen Frigg, sperret han opp øynene. "Du!" bjeffet han og pekte dramatisk. Frigg lå fortsatt langflat men kveppet til av stemmen hans og lente seg litt opp på albuene. "Så du havnet her i Kjuttavika igjen, hva?" spurte han syrlig og triumferende.

Det føltes som en ny bølge kastet seg over Frigg idet hun innså hvor hun hadde havnet, hvem denne mannen var, og at hun sto i fare for å bli arrestert. Det ble voldsomt mange realiseringer på en gang og de kom så fort, hun glemte å puste. Hun fòr sammen i redsel, fikk endelig snappet oksygen og kastet et kjapt panisk blikk bort på Sunniva.

"Ingenting å si, hva?" spurte han på nytt. Ruben hadde veldig lite til overs for kjeltringer.

Som et olja lyn var hun oppe på føttene for å legge på sprang, noe hun egentlig ikke var klar for. Ruben hadde i motsetning til henne, ikke herjet på havet og drevet inn mot land inatt, så med en raskere reaksjonsevne grep han med en kjapp hånd etter henne, det første han fikk tak i var skjerfet. Det stoppet henne og hun snublet bakover med et snøft.

Sliten som få, og med lite energi å hente, valgte Frigg likevel å prøve å komme seg ut av grepet hans. Hun viftet og kavet med armene, bykset og strittet imot som et vilt dyr - til ingen nytte. Ruben fikk tvunget armene hennes bak i et lettere smertefullt grep. Hun klynket og svor, men hadde lite å stille opp med mot en avlagt sjømann. Det var ikke så rent lett å holde seg på føttene heller, fant hun ut da han marsjerte henne bort mot vertshuset. Hun var fortsatt utmattet og snublet ved hvert ett skritt.

Sunniva var like ved, men i trygg avstand. "Hva skal du gjøre med henne?" spurte hun bekymret og småløp bak de. "Jeg skal ikke gjøre noe" svarte Ruben rolig, "Det er ikke min jobb, jeg skal bare oppbevare henne i mellomtiden" fortsatte han. "Hent meg et stykke tau, er du snill" la han til, og Sunniva spratt bort for å finne ett.

Han fikk Frigg innendørs og tvang henne ned i en stol i et hjørne, samtidig kom Sunniva tilbake med et stykke tau. Ruben tårnet over Frigg mens han bandt armene hennes sammen og festet andre enden av tauet i midtstolpen på et bord like ved. Sekundet han slapp henne, rykket og drog hun i tauet. Bordet ristet og skrapte, men å rømme med et tungt bord på slep var håpløst.

Hun ble sittende der med tunge, raske og sinte åndedrag og kjenne på hvordan hver eneste kroppsdel han hadde vært borti dunket i smerte.

Ruben ble med ett roligere, Sunniva sto et stykke unna og følte seg utilpass, og det var da Bassa endelig kom styrtende inn. "For et spetakkel! Hva er det som foregår?" hun fikk svarene sine da hun fikk øye på tyven som satt tvangsbundet i ett hjørne og nesten sprutet ild med et dog litt stusselig oppsyn.

"Her er hun, hun havnet rett i hendene våre igjen! Kan du tro det?!" Ruben var oppstemt og smilte, tok et vennlig tak rundt Bassa og lo litt. Bassa ble en smule forskremt, "Hva? Er det henne? Er det hun som tok pengene?"

"Men det er jo bare ei stakkars jente" gispet Bassa og kikket på Ruben. "Hun ser jo så sulten ut!" La hun til moderlig.  
Ruben valgte å overse det, "Nåh, hvor har du gjort av pengene?" spurte han bestemt og lente hånden på bordet ved siden av henne.

Frigg var av den typen som sjeldent angret på ugjerningene sine, og dette var heller ikke noe hun angret på. Hun kunne ikke forstå hvorfor hun skulle angre når hun hadde tatt pengene simpelthen fordi hun ville ha de og ikke brydde seg om hvem som eide de fra før. Blikket hennes vek ikke, som om hun ikke hadde klokskap nok til å skamme seg. Hun kikket mest forundret på de tre personene. Hun hadde aldri blitt satt til å se ofrene sine i øynene og hun visste ikke helt hva hun skulle tenke. Det føltes grusomt, ikke fordi hun angret og ville gjøre det godt igjen, men fordi hun visste at det måtte mye til for å komme seg ut av dette, om det overhodet var mulig.

"Har du ingenting å si?" spurte Ruben med et sukk. "Nei. Ikke egentlig" svarte hun hest og forsiktig.  
Ruben kikket fortvilet på Bassa og Sunniva. "Har du hørt!" murret han irritert. "Kan du ikke si hvor du har gjort av pengene til Bassa da?" gjentok han. Frigg rykket litt i tauet og trakk på skuldrene, "jeg har de ikke" sa hun tørt og kunne ikke fatte hvorfor de maste sånn. "Hva mener du med det?" Ruben prøvde å holde seg rolig.

"De ligger på skipet til en pirat som heter Sabeltann" sa hun henslengt. "Kaptein Sabeltann?!" utbrøt de tre andre i kor. "Ja?" svarte hun forundret.

Ruben drog fram en stol og satte seg ned foran Frigg, "Hva med om du forteller hva som egentlig har foregått og hvordan pengene har havnet på skipet til selveste Kaptein Sabeltann." Han forandret tonen til en mildere en, han var genuint opptatt av å høre hva hun hadde å fortelle og om det var en reel fare i framtiden i Kjuttavika.

Frigg lot blikket henge en stund på alle tre, først Bassa, deretter Sunniva, til slutt Ruben. Hun lente seg litt bak, "hva spiller det for noen rolle? Dere har jo allerede tatt meg - hva så om han har pengene? Jeg hadde ikke kommet til å gi dere det tilbake uansett." Det var noe i den setningen som fikk henne til å vike med blikket og blikket dykket mot golvet. Det kom et sårt sukk fra Bassa, og det ble en anspent kvalme i hele rommet.

Med et dypt åndedrag tok Bassa noen skritt fremover og kom opp ved siden av Ruben, "kanskje du vil ha noe mat og drikke? Du må jo være kjempesulten!" Bassa tenkte om hun fikk litt mat, drikke og husvarme så ville hun fortelle mer og kanskje la seg snakke til. Frigg kikket på Bassa, det trakk litt i munnviken hennes som om hun ville si noe - takke ja muligens, men istedet ble hun gradvis mer stoisk og så nærmest ut til å synke inn i seg selv, gli hen og gjemme seg på et trygt sted.

Ruben sukket, reiste seg og drog Bassa med seg noen skritt unna. "Jeg tar henne med til det gamle fengselet, så kan vi sende bud på lensmannen slik at han kan komme og hente henne." hvisket han. "Men hun må få mat og vann snarest, dessuten jeg liker ikke at hun skal sitte der helt alene" svarte Bassa bekymret. "Ja, jeg skal snakke med henne, kanskje hun er mer villig når hun ser hvor dette bærer. Vi klarer sikkert å lokke mer ut av henne når hun blir sulten nok" sa Ruben betryggende. Han hadde tross alt vært desperat og sulten sjømann selv engang i tiden.

Fra veggen snappet Ruben et sett med nøkler før han løsnet tauet fra bordfoten, "Kom igjen, du skal få lov å sitte trygt og vente på lensmannen!" Ruben grep armen hennes fast men uten unødvendig styrke. Tafatt og lydig fulgte Frigg uten ett ord.


	4. Chapter 4

** Kaptein Sabeltann - Uten tittel (del 4 - SISTE DEL)**

Vel inne i cellen bråsnudde Frigg seg og grep tak i døren Ruben låste fremfor henne. "Hør, " sa han rolig å lente seg mot døra. "Fortell nå hva alt du vet, så lover jeg, du får all maten du orker, og jeg skal legge inn et godt ord hos lensmannen. " fortsatte Ruben, og var mange hakk roligere nå enn det hun hadde sett tidligere.

"Jeg kan ikke kjøpes!" freste hun bittert med et hardt grep om gitteret. Knoklene ble hvite hun knuget så hardt rundt metallet. Det var forsåvidt ikke helt sant. Hun kunne faktisk kjøpes, men til en annen pris - og på hennes premisser. Staheten hennes kunne være grensesprengende til tider.  
Ruben trakk seg unna, "Neivel. Sitt her og sult da, for all del." Sa han med et trekk på skuldrene.

Frigg bet tennene sammen og kvelte et sukk. Hun var sta, men ikke så dum som hun så ut. Staheten kunne tøyles om hun virkelig gikk inn for det. Hun ville absolutt ikke føye seg for andre, men det ble færre og færre muligheter.

"Vent!" pep hun desperat mot Ruben, som allerede var på tur ut derfra. Sulten gnog såpass at hun måtte gi seg. Ruben gjemte et triumferende smil før han snudde seg.

Ventende lente Ruben seg mot gitteret igjen. Frigg tok et skritt bak og pustet dypt inn. "Jeg havnet på skuta til denne Sabeltann da jeg gjemte meg fra deg. Det var en i havn her med en robåt." begynte hun prøvende. "På skuta la jeg pengene vekk mens jeg prøvde å gjemme meg, slik at om de fant meg så var pengene trygge." Ruben lyttet villig. "De fant meg uheldigvis." fortsatte hun. Brynene til Ruben sank litt men han sa ingenting. "Det gikk forsåvidt greit først, men jeg og Sabeltann kom ikke helt overens, og til slutt måtte jeg gå planken" Der stoppet hun historien, vag som den var.

Ruben kikket på henne. "Det er ikke alle som overlever et møte Sabeltann. Du har vært heldig." "Ja, jeg har skjønt det." sa hun svakt og fikk et svimlende minne av saltvann som ivrig drog henne nedover mot bunn, uberørt sto imot slag og svømmetak, nådeløst egget henne til å dra inn et siste stort saltvannspust. Noe skjedde derimot. Hun hadde kommet til overflaten før det var for sent, fått klamre seg til et stykke velsignet drivved. Som om havet selv hadde ombestemt seg og sjenket henne en ny sjanse.

"Men det er mer" sa hun alvorlig og kom helt opp mot Ruben. Det fòr et kaldt gufs gjennom henne. "Sabeltann er på vei hit" hvisket hun. Ruben ble plutselig anspent og oppkavet. Han grep armen hennes hardt, "Hit? Hvorfor?!" bjeffet han. Frigg ville trekke seg unna, men han holdt henne fast. Litt skrekkslagent kikket hun på han, "fordi han leter etter en skatt utenfor Kjuttavika" jamret hun mens hun prøvde å dra seg unna grepet hans.

Ruben roet seg. Det var lite sannsynlig at Sabeltann kom inn mot Kjuttavika. Det var forhåpentligvis ingenting for han her å hente uansett. Ruben slapp armen til Frigg, som snublet noen steg bakover. Hun stirret på han, redd mest fordi han hadde reagert så voldsomt. "Hvor? Vet du hvor?" nå var det Ruben som grep metallet.  
Frigg tenkte litt og bet seg i leppa, "det er et stykke nord herifra, jeg var selv å gikk der før jeg kom inn til Kjuttavika. Det skal være noe slags synkesand i nærheten tror jeg."  
Sjømannen lyste opp og trakk pusten dypt. Han visste hvor det var. Nå gjaldt det å ta ting i rett rekkefølge.

"Jeg skal se om ikke Bassa har noe mat og drikke til deg" sa han vennlig og forlot henne med kjappe steg.

Det gikk ikke lenge før Ruben var tilbake, denne gangen med mat og vann. Frigg måtte svelge unna for ikke å se så alt for desperat ut, men det var ikke til å ta feil av, hun var utsultet.

Det fikk så være, det var ingen vits å skjule det lengre. Det ene kjappe steget for å nå helt fram til gitteret og stirre med store, forventningsfulle øyne. De vek ikke fra fatet. Ruben tok et halvt skritt bak, "men først lurer jeg på et par ting" sa han rolig. "Du lovte!" avbrøt hun og hogg armene ut mellom gitteret for å nå maten.

Ruben trakk fatet unna enda lengre, "Ja, du skal få maten, men jeg vil bare vite, hvorfor streifer du rundt og stjeler?" Måten hun var på nippet til å sikle over synet av maten gjorde han sikker på at hun ville svare uten mye krangling.  
Hun kikket opp på han og stønnet irritert, "hva bryr det deg?" kvekket hun og prøvde å nå matfatet igjen. Ruben trakk det ertende unna, "jeg er bare nysgjerrig, det må da finnes andre, lovlige, ting å bruke tiden på? Et mer lovlydig levesett?"

Frigg kikket frustrert opp på han igjen og lot armene henge over gitteret, "Det er vanskelig å forklare" sukket hun. "Jeg har bare alltid vært slik, jeg må, jeg vil, og jeg klarer ikke stoppe, jeg vil ikke stoppe!" Hun hadde prøvd å tøyle iveren sin, men det glapp for henne. Hun kjente at pulsen steg og at pusten ble kjappere et par sekunder. Ruben så forundret på henne, ble hun virkelig så oppgiret bare av tanken? Blikket hennes vek unna som før, og hun drog til seg armene. Stillheten bikket snart over til det pinlige og Ruben åpnet døren og ga henne maten og vannet. Ivrig tok hun det til seg og trakk seg bakover der lyset ikke kom riktig til.

Den tiden Frigg fikk for seg selv, sittende på golvet i kasjotten, gikk det sakte opp for henne at å flykte denne gangen kunne bli vanskelig. Hun hadde alltid klart seg, om så i siste liten, hadde hun ihvertfall kommet seg vekk. Denne gangen var hun ikke like sikker. Lensmannen kunne dukke opp når som helst, og det var ikke godt å si om muligheten kom til å by seg etter det. Hadde hun virkelig tapt denne gangen? Skulle hun nå sitte i bur for handlingene sine? Bare tanken i seg selv var lammende, men likevel så fjern og ukjent. Frigg kom seg alltid unna, hvorfor skulle dette være noe annerledes? Hvorfor ikke? En dag måtte det vel ta slutt. Det hadde slått henne før at rundt hvert hushjørne kunne lykken ta slutt.

Bekymret hadde hun fiksert blikket rett fram, og kvapp til i det hun hørte en jentestemme ved gitteret. Det var Sunniva som sto der. Frigg kastet såvidt et blikk på henne.  
"Vet du hvor kaptein Sabeltann skulle gå i land?" spurte jentungen. Sakte snudde Frigg hodet, "ja." sa hun hest. "Da trenger jeg din hjelp!" Sunniva hørtes oppriktig bekymret ut. Frigg valgte å ignorere henne demonstrativt.

"Jeg mener det! Ruben dro for å overvåke Sabeltann, men jeg tror han er i fare!" Nå snudde Frigg hodet og kikket bort på Sunniva. Noen mennesker var tydeligvis dummere enn henne. Hun måtte ta seg i å ikke flire. "Javel? Det bryr da ikke meg." Frigg ble litt amper i stemmen og rynket brynene. Sunniva ble litt satt ut av humøret hennes, men hun ville ikke gi seg. "Vær så snill! Jeg trenger din hjelp! Du har allerede kommet deg helskinnet vekk fra Sabeltann en gang før! Dessuten får du mulighet til å bevise at du er er en god person!" sa Sunniva og grep fatt i gitteret. Det så ut til at hun mistet Friggs interesse. Frigg trakk seg vekk, lengre enn cellen fysisk tillot. "Jeg trenger ikke bevise noe for noen" sa hun stille.

Sunniva stønnet oppgitt, "Hør nå, dette er kanskje din siste mulighet til å komme ut! Ta meg med dit Ruben dro, hjelp meg, hva du gjør etter det blir opp til deg." Sunniva stirret ventende. Frigg ble sittende stille en stund, milevis unna i tankene. Jentungen var kanskje den siste sjansen hun hadde. Det hjalp ikke å sitte her og furte når noen gir deg en mulighet på sølvfat. Hun så bort på Sunniva og spratt opp fra golvet. "Vet du hva? Jeg skal hjelpe deg!" utbrøt Frigg med et smil. Sunniva klappet i fornøyelse og dro fram nøkkelknippet for å åpne døren.

**

Etter en lengre skogstur fant de endelig fram. Det var et stykke inne i skogen med en liten åpning hvor liten hengebru dinglet over det som måtte være kvikksanden.  
Like ved sto selveste Sabeltann og mannskapet hans. Ruben var der også, men han sto bundet til et tre mens piratene grov etter skatten.

Jentene hadde gjemt seg bak et kratt, derfra kunne de spionere trygt. "Hva skal vi gjøre?" hvisket Sunniva fortvilet. Frigg snøftet skremt, "vi? Jeg går ikke ned dit!" utbrøt hun. De stirret på hverandre i vantro. "Men du må hjelpe meg!" tryglet Sunniva. "Åh nei, langt ifra, du er gal! Jeg gir meg ikke ut med de der igjen." svarte Frigg bestemt. Sunniva frøste irritert, "Greit, jeg får finne ut av dette alene!" murret hun og snek seg bort mot Ruben.

Frigg kikket på fra trygg avstand, hvor hun så mannskapet som merket Sunniva og etter et basketak fikk bundet henne også. "Erre mulig" mumlet Frigg og hadde mest lyst å stikke derifra. Faktisk var hun på tur til å reise seg og dra, men noe holdt henne igjen. Litt fordi den skatten de lette etter fristet, og litt fordi hun merkelig nok hadde lyst å hjelpe Ruben og Sunniva. Om det var fordi det indirekte var hevn mot Sabeltann, eller som takk for til Sunniva som hadde latt henne komme ut, var hun ikke sikker på - men det kunne saktens være begge deler. Kanskje hun kunne snike seg bort og få Ruben og Sunniva løs, for deretter å stikke. Så fikk de hanskes med Sabeltann uten henne.

Frigg stønnet oppgitt og krøp seg bortover mot Ruben, "jeg skal få deg løs" hvisket hun han i nakken. Knuten på tauet var dårlig utført og tauet lot seg lett gli rett av. Ruben sto fortsatt helt stille og ville ikke vekke oppsikt før han visste at Sunniva var trygg. Piratene var opptatt med sitt, og Frigg fikk løsnet tauet til Sunniva uten å bli oppdaget.

"Hva skal vi gjøre?" hvisket Sunniva. "Kanskje vi kan.." Ruben merket at han overhodet ikke hadde Friggs oppmerksomhet. Hun sto som frosset og stirret på skattekisten piratene holdt på med. De var for ivrige til å vente med å åpne kisten, og da de endelig fikk den opp lyste det opp av gull og juveler. Piratene jublet seg imellom og hadde tilsynelatende glemt Ruben og Sunniva. Frigg var i en annen verden. Hun enset ikke Ruben som prøvde å få kontakt. Det gullet der ville hun ha, det måtte hun ha.  
Hun sto klar, stinn som en bundet villhest, men det var ikke gullet hun var ute etter akkurat for øyeblikket, det var den foreløpige eieren, nemlig Sabeltann.

Plutselig fòr hun avgårde som en strek mot kapteinen. Ingen av piratene klarte å reagere før hun hadde kastet seg over ryggen på han med en kvelende arm rundt nakken hans. Ruben måtte lynkjapt hente sverdet Sabeltann hadde kastet vekk fra han og hjelpe til da det gikk opp for piratene hva som foregikk.

"Hva i huleste!" skrek Sabeltann, men ble overdøvet av en nærmest ildsprutende Frigg. "Du tvang meg på planken!" skrek hun øredøvende hysterisk mens hun desperat tok et kvelertak fra ryggen hans.

Ruben fektet febrilsk med Pelle, Pysa og Skalken mens Langemann etterhvert kom Sabeltann til unnsetning og fikk prellet Frigg av ryggen hans.  
Hun stupte bakover så sanden fløy, men før hun hadde kommet seg opp igjen var plutselig de hengslete armene til Benjamin under hennes og drog henne opp i en armlås.  
Hvordan en så tynn og lang mann kunne ha en så umenneskelig styrke var ikke å forstå, men han holdt henne uten å rikke.

I trygg avstand fra sverdkampen mellom Ruben og piratene sto han som en statue med armene hennes fast mellom hans egne. Frigg freste og vred seg alt hun orket, men det var nytteløst. Benjamin hadde visst uante krefter. Det var helt til Sunniva kom løpende bak han og med all sin kroppsvekt sprang rett i ryggen på han. Benjamin, med Frigg som landematte stupte langflat ned i bakken og mens Benjamin fortsatt lå fortumlet og samlet seg, klarte Frigg å karre seg opp med Sunnivas hjelp. Sunniva hadde plutselig Benjamin etter seg der hun løp rundt for å riste han av seg, mens Frigg så sitt snitt i å styrte frem til skattekisten.

Ruben innså at dette var en kamp han aldri kunne vinne, men han ville helst komme ut av det levende ihvertfall. Han lot seg styre litt bakover og mot hengebruen, mens han prøvde å våke over både Frigg og Sunniva. Sunniva pilte bak han og over broen, mens Frigg var fullt opptatt med gullet.

"Glem det gullet, kom deg over brua!" ropte Ruben og kastet såvidt et blikk på Frigg. Hun snudde seg kjapt, hendene fulle av juveler. Skulle hun komme seg helskinnet over måtte hun gjøre det nå. Hun pilte over sanden, smatt forbi piratene og over brua.

"Greit, Sabeltann!" hveste Ruben mellom fektingen. Sabeltann var hans hovedmotstander nå, tett etterfulgt av mannskapet hans som sto klar med sverdene sine.  
"Ta skatten, jeg gir meg, ta den og dra!" Ruben fektet fortsatt men merket at ordene hadde effekt. Sabeltann hadde heller ikke noe ønske om å kaste bort dagen på å fekte.  
Kaptein Sabeltann stirret mistenksomt på Ruben mens sverdene deres klinket og klirret. Snakket han virkelig sant? Sabeltanns fektekunster avtok til de samtidig stoppet helt opp. "Pelle, Pysa, ta skatten, kjapp dere!" hveste Sabeltann mens han selv rygget et par steg. Ruben rygget også bak til han var på kanten av hengebrua.

Pelle og Pysa løp alt de orket med den mellom seg. "Det mangler jo en del da.." bemerket Benjamin forsiktig. Sabeltann kikket bort på den halvfulle kisten, "det har du rett i" mumlet han og sendte et stygt blikk til Ruben, "Den der rottejenta har forsynt seg av det!" utbrøt Sabeltann sint. Ruben hadde ikke tid å se seg om, istede sprang han over hengebroen og hogg i stykket tauet til broen med sverdet sitt. "Ta det dere har og dra!" stønnet Ruben.

Sabeltann pekte truende på Ruben, "dette glemmer jeg ikke din landkrabbe, kaptein Sabeltann kommer alltid tilbake!" snerret han og rygget dramatisk bakover før han snudde og feide kappen sin bak seg. Han kikket en siste gang på Ruben, som for å minne han på at dette egentlig ikke var over, de hadde en sverdkamp å avslutte en dag.

Ruben pustet lettet ut og klemte Sunniva inn til siden sin. "Vet du, jeg har glemt å.." Ruben snudde seg rundt, på leting etter Frigg. "Hvor ble det av henne?" spurte han forvirret. Sunniva lot blikket feie rundt seg, "hun var her istad" mumlet hun like forvirret.

"Den kjeltringen, hun kom seg unna!" bjeffet han oppgitt og lette etter noen spor han kunne følge. Han fant et par sølvmynter som så ut til å peke i en retning men han ble avbrutt av Sunniva som grep armen hans, "se!" utbrøt hun og pekte på en liten haug med gullmynter. De ble stående og se på myntene en stund. Ruben hadde ikke sett Frigg bære noen mynter, med mindre hun hadde gått flere turer. Han plukket myntene opp og delte et blikk med Sunniva, som om de begge var enige - hun var ikke deres problem lengre.


End file.
